


Nowhere i'd rather be

by PresentationMichael



Category: Subway Surfers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Light Masochism, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, yall please read my other stuff i hate this fic now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresentationMichael/pseuds/PresentationMichael
Summary: Fresh and jake just wanted to play a game, but Frank has other ideas.
Relationships: Frank/Jake (Subway Surfers), Frank/fresh (subway surfers), Frank/jake/fresh (subway surfers)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	Nowhere i'd rather be

**Author's Note:**

> No one is underage in this, fresh and jake are 18 and Frank is 20. Also apologies if i get any gaming terminology wrong, ive never played overwatch, ive only watched my sister play.

"Fuck you! Its your fault we lost!" Fresh yelled through the mic, throwing down his controller and turning off his headset

"Calm down fresh, its just a game," jake said, chuckling. 

"But it was his fault! He legit wouldnt go to the point!" 

"Yeah, cuz that goddamn bastion kept killing him," jake said. 

They kept arguing, their voices raising to the point they didn't hear frank enter the room. His mask was off and he was in a loose white button up and black pants. 

"Boys, why are you fighting?" He said sternly, "I was working but couldnt focus with your yapping."

"Sorry frank, fresh was just angry about our game," jake said.

"Thats sorry sir, to you boy." Frank said darkly.

Jake blushed heavily and lowered his  
Head. "Sorry sir," he mumbled.

"Good boy," Frank said, crouching and running his hands through jakes hair.

Fresh was looking at his boyfriends jealously, he made a small whining noise, getting franks attention.

"Aww, are you jealous?" He cooed.

Fresh blushed and nodded.

"C'mere babe," Frank said. Fresh stood up and walked towards his boyfriends before falling onto his knees, it should of hurt but he was very used to it by that point.

"Good boy," frank said. 

Frank ran his hands through jakes hair before pulling hard, "get undressed and get on the bed," his voice was a low growl, and jake obeyed immediately.

Frank turned to the other boy and kissed him lightly, "can you undress for me love?" He said sweetly, knowing that while jake was a pain slut, fresh, when he was a sub, needed a more kind type of domination. 

"Mhm," he nodded and began removing his clothes, leaving him in his boxers. he then sat with Jake on the bed, kissing him on the neck lightly, then biting him. Jake let out a loud moan as fresh moved to straddle him. Fresh rolled his hips against Jake's erection, moaning quietly.

"you two having fun?" Frank asked.

Both boys looked over to see Frank shirtless, palming his dick through his pants. 

Jake whined loudly, drawing franks attention.

"Aww, does the little slut want my cock?" Frank said.

"Please! Fuck, please sir!" Jake moaned out.

"Fresh, move, I have a different use for you," Frank said as fresh scrambled off of jakes lap to a different part of the bed.

Frank rumaged through the drawer and grabbed the lube, setting it down on the bed near jake. Sat at the headboard and beckoned jake over, letting the smaller boy sit on his lap, facing away from him.

Frank removed jakes boxers revealing his hard cock. He wrapped his hand and jake immediately thrust up, moaning. 

"God what a fucking slut, bet youd let anyone touch you baby," frank said.

"No! Only you sir! Fuck! O-only you," jake moaned, not even noticing as franks lubed finger pushed into him. 

"Really? I find that hard to believe," he said as he added another finger "you'd probably spread your legs for anyone who asked, like a cock-hungry bitch," 

"No! Please! Just want your cock! Only y-yours," 

Frank had added 3 fingers by now and deemed jake ready, he pulled his fingers out and jake whined pitifully.

"Hands and knees, slut." Frank said, and jake obeyed, he faced away from frank and towards fresh.

"See? Told you i had a use for you," he said to fresh who had felt left out for a while. "You get to fuck his mouth," 

Frank removed his pants and boxers, and as he looked towards jake again he saw fresh thrusting into his mouth harshly.

"Shit baby, look at you, taking his cock like a well trained whore," frank said, lining up with Jakes hole and pushing in.

Jake moaned loudly around the cock in his mouth, his back arching. Frank thrust roughly, pushing Jake further onto fresh's cock.

Jake attempted to pull his head away but fresh gripped his hair and thrust deeper, cumming with a moan.

He pulled out and fell onto the bed, breathing heavily.

This allowed jake to be as loud as he wanted, and boy was he loud.

"Fuck! Sir! It hurts!" Jake said as frank thrust harder into him.

Frank growled into jakes ear, "I dont think thats the safeword baby,"

As his thrusts grew sloppier, he grabbed jakes cock and gave a few rough tugs, and that was all it took to make him cum.

Frank thrust a few more times and came as well, spilling inside of jake.

He pulled out gently and jake collapsed onto the bed, panting.

"ive gotta go get something ok baby, i wont be gone long," frank said.

"M'kay," jake said in a spaced out tone.

Frank walked to their bathroom and got a washcloth, then he walked to the kitchen, getting some waterwalking back to their room, he saw jake cuddled up to fresh, who looked at him lovingly.

"Hes pretty deep in subspace," fresh said.

"Id figured he would be," frank said softly.

He nudged jakes shoulder, "baby, I need to clean you up,"

The small boy whined quietly.

"C'mon, we dont want you to stay all gross," 

Jake rolled over and frank used the washcloth to wipe everything off of him.

"Alright baby, now you gotta drink something," 

Jake took a sip from the glass and then cuddled back up to fresh.

Frank put the water on the nightstand and laid down with his boyfriends, pulling the blankets over them, "night you two," 

"G'night," jake mumbled.

"Night," fresh said.

Their relationship may not be like most, but there was no other people he'd want to be with.


End file.
